<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rechercher un réconfort by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580276">Rechercher un réconfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Decisions, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Regret, except with Geralt, valdo is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Julien m'a parlé de vous. Le grand loup Blanc au coeur de pierre, plus bête qu'humain." Dit fièrement l'homme, Valdo Marx. Se nom semblait familier, mais il n'avait pas la moindre d'idée d'où il avait entendu son nom. " Je me demande se que fait une chose comme vous dans un évènement distingué."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rechercher un réconfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Geralt n'aimait pas les fêtes des nobles. C'était toujours la même chose, avec de la musique, beaucoup trop de monde l'observant en chuchotant à peine caché comme si Geralt ne pouvait pas les entendre et cette ambiance de richesse inutile. Il pensait qu'être loin de Jaskier lui offrirait un peu de repos dans se genre de fête mais il était de nouveau présent à des fiançailles pompeuse avec un étalage de nourriture chers et rare comme du Paon ou du cygne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne savait pas qui se était le destinataire de cette fête, il n'était là que pour Yennefer qui lui avait demandé un service. Tant qu'il recevait paiement, Geralt se moquait un peu de se qui passait par la tête des nobles du coin. Le sorceleur ignorait se que la sorcière souhaitait faire mais il devait servir de distraction. Peut être un objet que le Duc de la région posséder, ou de rencontré le mage local, voir un vieux amant, cela ne l'intéresser pas vraiment tant qu'il pouvait vite partir d'ici une fois son travail accomplit. Il regrettait presque la présence de Jaskier, et son rôle de garde du corps mais il avait fait un choix, sans doute le meilleur qu'il pouvait faire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le barde était quelqu'un de bien mais semblait attirer à lui toutes la merde du continent, en plus d'être un simple humain trop fragile pour le suivre dans ses contrats. Il avait assez profité de lui et de sa présence chaleureuse. Un humain vivait peu de temps, mieux valait arrêter tôt avant qu'il ne souffre de son absence durant le reste de sa vie. L'homme devait avoir refait sa vie depuis, trouver une autre muse et vivre sa coute vie dans un lieu plus sûr que les routes et le chemin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En attendant il devrait  travailler pour Yennefer et faire diversion. Cela n'était pas difficile. Sa présence seule semblait avoir attiré tout les regards. Les gardes ne le quittaient pas des yeux, comme si Geralt allait soudainement devenir fou et attaquer les nobles alentours. Les nobles d'ailleurs l'observaient comme s'il était un animal exotique. Même à l'abri dans un coin isolé contre le mur, un verre de vin pas assez fort à son gout à la main, Geralt avait l'impression d'être au centre de toutes les conversations quand ils ne parlaient pas d'argent ou de la fille du duc qui épousait à la joie de tous le bras droit de son père, un autre noble qu'il avait oublier le tire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"C'est donc vrais qu'un sorceleur était présent." </strong>Dit une voix proche de Geralt,le forçant à prêté attention à l'un des invité de cette mascarade. C'était homme dans la fleur de l'âge et assez beau, il avait une barbe bien tailler et courte, avec de long cheveux brun commun. A la vue de l'instrument de musique dans ses mains et ses habits colorés il devait être un des musiciens payé par le duc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Je n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour le célèbre loup blanc. Ennuyer du sang et de la violence?"</strong> Se moqua l'homme, mais Geralt avait l'habitude de se genre de mot. Il n'était pas le premier et ne serait pas le dernier à abaisser les sorceleurs a des bêtes sanguinaires, à tord ou a raison Geralt s'en moquer. Jaskier avait pourtant réussit à faire changer certaine des mentalités. Geralt se frappa mentalement pour penser de nouveau au barde. Il ne semblait l'oublier que dans les bras chaud de Yennefer, la belle Yennefer qui avait la force et le pouvoir de le suivre dans sa trop longue vie. Bien plus qu'un simple humain. C'était du moins ainsi que tenté de se rassurer Geralt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Je ne suis pas là pour me battre." </strong>Dit calment Geralt, espérant retrouver sa tranquillité loin de l'homme. N'avait-il pas un travail à faire, de chanter et jouer pour un publique bien plus réceptif que lui ? Geralt tournait la tête à la recherche d'un coin plus calme, recherchant malgré lui Yennefer qui avait peut être enfin fini sa tache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> "Non, vous ne venez pas dans se genre d'événement pour vous battre. Vous être venu avec votre sorcière, jouer les caniches pour ses beaux yeux violets." </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'homme, fronçant les sourcilles en rendant son visage plus mécontent qu'ordinaire que l'homme ignora. <strong>"Qui êtes-vous?"</strong> Grogna Geralt, sa main se posant par reflexe sur une de ses lames cacher dans la manche de la tenue que Yennefer avait fait pour lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Oh, vous ne me connaissez pas? C'est vrais que Julien m'avez averti que vous étier un rustre hors des arts ou même de l'actualité de la noblesse."</strong> Sourit l'homme, semblant cherchait la provocation que Geralt refuser de lui offrir. <strong>" Je suis le seul et l'unique Valdo Marx, le meilleur musicien du continent."</strong> Dit l'homme dans un arc dramatique qui rappela à Geralt Jaskier et son idiote habitude de tout dramatisé. Cela semblait être juste normale chez les musiciens et barde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Comment savez-vous toutes ses informations."</strong> Grogna Geralt menaçant. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil plusieurs dames l'observait avec un mélange d'horreur et de curiosité, ne cachant pas leurs intérêt pour leurs conversations.</p>
<p><strong>"Julien m'a parlé de vous. Nous avons eu beaucoup de temps pour parler après que vous l'aillez renvoyer hors de votre porté. Votre perte, mon gain."</strong> Dit fièrement l'homme, Valdo Marx. Se nom semblait familier, mais il n'avait pas la moindre d'idée d'où il avait entendu son nom. Peut être à la fête, ou de Jaskier qui avait dut peut être lui parlait de ses connaissances. Il n'écoutait dans les deux cas pas vraiment ses conversations. L'homme souriait, le même genre de sourire qu'offrait un chat à une sourit qui ignoré le piège tendu. Il puait la fierté comme une plante laisser échapper son odeur en l'attente d'abeille pour l'admirer. Geralt avait envie de le frapper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Posant son verre sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres, Geralt répondit. <strong>"Je ne connait aucun Julien, qui t'as parlé de moi."</strong> Geralt fut surprit de voir l'homme rire, cachant sa surprise sous un grognement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Je ne l'avais pas cru mais vous étiez à se point un si mauvais camarade pour oublier le nom de votre compagnon?" </strong>Son sourire disparut pour laisser place se qu'il ressemblait à de la colère. Cela semblait étrange sur son beau visage de voir quelque chose comme un méprit si vif qu'il devenait de la haine. <strong>"Vous avez vécu des années sur ses pièces, profitant de ses œuvres pour vivres presque comme un homme civilisé. Et vous l'avez traité comme un vulgaire objet, un dus que vous pouvez délaisser et reprendre à votre guise quand votre sorcière vous abandonne." </strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt allait répondre, blesser par les propos de l'homme mais le cachant comme toujours sous des grognements et un visage froid. Il n'avait jamais était un si mauvais camarade, il n'avait eu qu'un seul ami et avait traité Jaskier avec respect avant leur séparation. Mais comme sortie de nulle part Yennefer arriva, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe noire et son visage maquiller comme celui d'une reine. Et comme toujours son attention était aussitôt sur la ravissante femme, laissant la discutions avec l'homme disparaitre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Geralt, nous pouvons partir." </strong>Cela ne laissait pas de place au doute ou la négociation et sans hésitation Geralt se prépara à partir en tournant le dos à l'homme. Mais c'était avant que Yennefer ne reconnaisse son interlocuteur. Pas que cela ne le surprenait. Yennefer semblait avait le monde à ses pieds en un claquement de magie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Oh, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le nouvelle amant de ton barde. Je pensait que tu avais coupés les ponts avec lui et sa vie."</strong> Dit de manière désintéresser la jeune femme, un peu curieuse néanmoins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dit amant sourit de nouveau, se sourire prétentieux qui donné à Geralt envie de le frapper si il ne comprenait pas lentement se que venait de dire la sorcière. L'amant de Jaskier, de Julien ? Tout prenait soudainement sens, et si les mots l'avaient blessé il y a quelque minute, la réalité devenait plus douloureuse encore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>"Fiancé je vous pris, il a accepté ma demande avant que je ne viens ici. Comme je le disais au sorceleur, sa perte fut mon gain. Je serais traité Julien avec le respect qu'il mérite, et qu'il aurait dut avoir plus tôt."</strong> Sourit l'homme, et Geralt sentie le monde tomber soudainement, la haine envers cette homme prenant un nouveau tournant tandis qu'il pouvait sentir sur l'homme une odeur de joie authentique et l'odeur puante de sa douleurs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lut ! J'adore vraiment écrit sur se fandom et j'espère pouvoir écrire de nouvelle histoires bientôt ! En attendant je vous laisse avec deux autres histoires de ma patte ; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458938"> Recueille d'Os </a>  et <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299443"> Reflet Salé </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>